This invention relates to a system and method for inhibiting creatures from penetrating defined regions. More specifically, this invention relates to inhibiting birds from roosting on ledges and roofs of buildings by establishing deterrent grid-like zones within the defined regions.
Although homeowners, building owners, farmers and the like have fought for years to protect their property from birds, animals and other creatures, fool-proof devices have yet to be developed due to the intelligence and adaptability of these creatures. In particular, the bird control industry has specific needs for protecting property owners from unwanted birds, their droppings and nesting materials. In the past, bird control has been left to individual use of various homemade apparatus. For instance, in about the mid-1900s, bird control technology included porcupine wire, and sharp spikes sticking up from a metal base, which were glued or clipped onto building ledges in order to prevent birds from landing on the ledges. However, bird control devices and systems have remained relatively unadvanced from this time because the intelligence and adaptability of the birds have allowed them to outwit primitive devices and systems.
In addition to merely being nuisances, property owners and the community in general have an interest in preventing birds and other unwanted creatures from entering populated regions due to the diseases that they transmit. In particular, bird control is presently a large problem in urban areas because they are a perfect mechanism for spreading disease as they travel great distances. For instance, birds harbor over forty types of parasites and can internally host over sixty types of infectious diseases. Even though human interaction with most bird species is minimal, certain species such as the pigeon, starling and house sparrow have adapted to urban communities and have been brought into close proximity with humans. As a result, these birds pose a serious health risk, and inflict damage to property.
Further examples of bird control devices and systems that are presently known include pesticides and poisons, tack strips, sticky bird gel, chicken wire, fishing line and decoy devices (plastic owls, snakes and hawks). None of these techniques, devices, or systems provide optimal control in deterring birds. For example, pesticides and poisons are undesirable due to the harm caused to the birds and the environment. Tack strips, bird gel, fishing line, chicken wire, and spikes are all ineffective, not very durable and unsightly. While decoy devices may keep some birds away temporarily, the birds usually return and are often even attracted to them.
However, one technique that has been promising is the use of electrical shock devices. This technique involves applying an electrical pulse through a wire so that the bird will receive a shock and will be conditioned to leave the site permanently. One such device is the Bird-Shock device manufactured by Bird-Barrier. This device is a three wire system embedded into a PVC base. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a positive wire 20 is positioned in the middle of the PVC base 10 and the positive wire 20 is surrounded by ground wires 30 and 40. The PVC base 10 including the three wires 20, 30 and 40 are positioned on the desired regions, for example, along a ledge or the edge of a roof by glue, nails or the like. Once installed, when a bird touches the positive wire 20 and either one of the ground wires 30 or 40, a static electrical shock is transmitted through the bird. As a result of this harmless but alarming shock, the bird will be deterred from landing on this PVC base 10. However, these known siring systems are difficult to install (requiring specially trained installers) and do not efficiently utilize wires to maximize the coverage area of the desired region.
The present invention is directed to an electrical shock system for deterring birds from entering defined regions. One objective of the present invention is to provide a wiring system that maximizes that amount of the defined regions that will be covered by the system while minimizing the amount of wires so that the system may be installed efficiently. As a result, the bird control system of the present invention will provide better coverage over the desired regions and will therefore provide more effective in permanently keeping the birds from returning to the desired regions.
Another objective of the present invention is directed to an electrical shock system for deterring small creatures from entering the defined regions with a wiring system having an even number of wires.
A still further objective of the present invention is directed to a wiring system having stands for the wires offset so that the wiring system is sufficiently raised for preventing the wires from being covered with ice, dirt, snow, leaves and other debris that may prevent the system from operating.
Additional objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.